One Hundred Seconds
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: "You disgust me." He felt elated as he heard these cruel words – he had successfully made someone express their feelings toward him. This was his rapture. Drabbles.
1. Rejection

**Note:** I did a bit of switching around, instead of the theme _Four_ being first, I decided to make this one first. Theme _Four_ will be where this theme used to be.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Rejection:

It was Potions class – Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Professor Snape had explained to them that they were to be making a Veritaserum today. And that they had to choose their own partners. From opposite houses.

The students stayed in their seat. Nobody wanting to make the first move in finding a partner. Draco – impatient with everybody's hesitance – stood and walked to the Gryffindor side of the classroom to stand in front of Potter and his friends.

"Potter, be my partner." Draco demanded, causing the room full of students to gasp.

"No," Potter sneered.

Draco felt like his heart stopped, like he was watching the scene from someone else's view.

Rejection had hurt the first time when they were children. But, this time it felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his heart, it hurt so much more. The pain was worsened by embarrassment. Being rejected in front of so many people.

Draco felt despair as he walked back to his seat, dazed. Why did Potter's rejection hurt so much?

* * *

There it is. My nineth post for my themed drabbles. Remember to let me know what you all think, or if you've got any theme suggestions that you'd like to see. ^_^

Also, I'd like to mention that I've started using my LiveJournal account again. The link to it can be found in my profile.

Until next chapter

- Wykked As Syn


	2. Poison

**Note: **I rather like this one. Near the top of my favourites list for the themes I've got written.

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Poison:

Harry sat in the Astronomy Tower on the window ledge, nursing a near empty bottle of Firewhiskey. The Astronomy Tower was seldom used, so he wasn't worried about anybody walking in and seeing his intoxicated state.

He shifted his position to have his legs dangling out of the window. He felt free, like he didn't have anything to worry about for the moment. He felt like he could fly.

"What are you doing, Potter?" A familiar voice sneered.

Harry turned his head to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, looking as smug and arrogant as ever. Harry just stared; too shocked at the fact someone had found him to answer.

"Well?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sitting here," Harry said.

"Sitting there, poisoning yourself," Draco corrected.

"So what if I am?" Harry huffed, wobbling slightly as he took a drink from the bottle in his hands.

"You're a mess, Potter," Malfoy sighed as he walked toward Harry.

"What do you care?" Harry asked cautiously, swinging his legs.

"I don't," Malfoy smirked.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked curiously.

"To stop you from doing anything stupid," Malfoy drawled, standing to stand a few feet away from Harry.

"I'm not doing anything stupid, though."

"I never said you were."

The two sat in an awkward silence as Harry finished off the liquor in the bottle. He threw it from the window and watched it disappear into the darkness beneath. He turned to Malfoy with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Guess what I can do," Harry said excitedly.

"Hm?" Malfoy acknowledged.

"I can fly!" Harry shouted as he pushed himself off the window ledge, screaming excitedly as he plummeted to the ground.

"Potter, you idiot," Malfoy sighed.

* * *

Well, there it is, the second installment to my Theme's trial. I've decided that I'm going to write one hundred themes. Hence the name One Hundred Seconds.

Be sure to let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has any theme ideas that they'd like to see, let me know.

Until next time.

- Wykked As Syn


	3. Dreams

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Dreams:

Hogwarts biggest rivals sat together in the Astronomy Tower. Both completely intoxicated from the bottle of Firewhiskey in their hands. Neither could remember why they were sitting together.

"What…what's your dream, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry stared off at nothing for a moment before answer. "To show the world what Dumbledore is truly like…How about you?"

"To…stray away…from what I'm supposed to do," Draco chuckled dryly. "To join the light side."

The two didn't say another word to each other, enough had been said. They both sat there, pondering dreams and reality. The possibility of making dreams come true. Dreams that could change everything.

* * *

Well, I know it's not my best work. But, I rather like it. Remember to let me know what you think. Comments are always welcomed. Also, if anyone has any theme's they'd like to see, let me know.

Until next time.

- Wykked As Syn


	4. Lost

**Note: **This one was written by Queen of Jokers. It's all hers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Lost:

The bedroom was cast in shadows, barely illuminated by the moonlight.

"I can't do this any more," her voice cracked once, but she steeled herself for this. She needed to be strong because he wasn't.

"I know," he whispered, looking away. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, a broken line across her pale face. "That's the whole problem. You're not sorry at all, you love him too much and you can't even see that. Or you won't face it." She said as she turned away out the door. "Goodbye, Harry."

The door closed quietly and he winced...it would have been better if she had slammed it. Staring at the ceiling he wondered if Draco would ever make his way back to him.

* * *

Remember, if you have any themes you'd like to see, let me know. ^_^

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	5. Valentines Day

**Note: **Just a little something I wrote for Valentines Day. I wasn't going to post it today, but I changed my mind. Enjoy!

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Valentines Day:

Everywhere he turned there were couples giggling and holding hands. Pink hearts covered the walls and sickeningly sweet love songs could be heard from every direction.

"Isn't this lovely, Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it is," Harry lied.

Harry feigned interested as Hermione prattled on about the joys of Valentines Day, a day Harry despised. As they neared the Great Hall Harry excused himself, claiming the need to use the washroom. Hermione waved her hand in acknowledgement as she continued to talk to Ron.

Harry began to walk aimlessly around the corridors, hoping to find somewhere that wasn't crowded with couples and pink hearts.

"Is our little hero all alone on Valentines Day?" Harry heard a familiar sneering voice call; he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he said.

"Someone's in a foul mood," Malfoy said smugly as he walked forward, stopping in front of Harry.

"I said 'shove off'," Harry growled as he slammed Malfoy into the wall. He didn't know why his temper flared so suddenly, it could have had something to do with all the romance was the being displayed at every turn, it was sickening.

"Don't take your anger out on me because you're alone on Valentines Day," Malfoy smirked coolly.

"I don't see you with anyone, Malfoy," Harry sneered, tightening his grip on Malfoy's arms.

"Nobody here is good enough," Malfoy drawled.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Malfoy asked sharply, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Malfoy," Harry smirked as he crushed his lips against Malfoy's, forcing his tongue into the blonds mouth.

When Malfoy began to respond eagerly Harry pulled away, releasing his hold on Malfoy. He turned on his heel and walked away smirking.

* * *

Well, there it is, another theme. Two days in a row, you guys are lucky. XD Remember if there are any themes you'd like to see, let me know.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	6. Rose

**Note:** I'm rather fond of this one. Enjoy.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Rose:

It was twilight as Harry walked down the pathway marked by gravestones – a single white rose in his hand. It had been exactly a year since the war had ended. A year since the death of so many innocent people. So many brave warriors that fought for the light side.

A year since the death of his lover.

As Harry neared his destination, he felt a sharp pain in his heart which turned to a hollow emptiness. Even though it had been a year, Harry still was not over the loss. It hurt him to think about the time they had spent together, however short it had been.

Harry stood in front of the grave he had come to visit, kneeling down in front of it. He smiled sadly as he read the inscription.

_In loving memory of_

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980-1997_

_He died not a coward's death, but the death of a memorable hero._

It was true. Draco had died a true hero's death. He had switched over to the light side only months before the war broke out. He fought along side Harry the entire time. That was, until he had jumped in front of Harry – blocking a killing curse sent by Voldemort.

Harry didn't even remember killing Voldemort, all he remembered was seeing Draco fall lifelessly to the ground. Then, he remembered holding Draco in his arms as he cried for his fallen lover. His fallen hero.

"Draco," Harry said in a quiet voice. "I've brought a white rose. I know how much you liked them. Always said they were so pure."

Harry leaned forward and put the flower at the base of the gravestone.

"It's been a year now. But, don't worry, we'll be together again before you know it," Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

A sharp wind blew and Harry shivered. He no longer had Draco to keep him warm on cold days.

"I miss you," Harry whispered as two tears rolled down his cheeks. "So much."

* * *

Well, there it is, theme six. xD I'm so fond of it, I don't know why. What did you guys think? Let me know. Also, don't forget to let me know if you've got any themes you'd like to see. ^_^ I'd be happy to comply, seeing as I'm running out of ideas. XD

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	7. Together

**Note: **This is probably near the top of the list for my favourites. Enjoy.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Together:

Dead bodies littered the ground; the smell of blood was strong in the air. Harry and Voldemort were locked in a duel. They were at a standstill, one just as powerful as the other.

Around them duels were taking place, random faces that neither of them knew fell dead to the ground.

Then, Harry saw a familiar body fall to the ground, eyes opened and dull, void of life. It was in the second where his attention was somewhere else that Voldemort decided to strike.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Harry turned just in time to see a familiar green light coming his way. Before he had time to react, Draco jumped in front of him. Harry stood there in shock, the sight of his dead lover paralyzing him.

He slowly walked forward, reaching out his hand slightly, forgetting about the war that was taking place around him. Then, it was all over in an instant.

He was dead, his body fell, lying perpendicular to Draco. They were both dead. And together. Forever.

* * *

You know, the end kind of strikes me as vampiric. Let me know what you all think. Remember, I'm still opened to theme ideas. XD

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	8. Masquerade

**Note: **I really like how this turned out.

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Masquerade:

Harry leaned against the wall at the Annual Masquerade Ball held by the Ministry. He sighed as he watched people in gowns and tuxedos dance around, faces covered by elegant masks.

The only reason he was attending was because Hermione nagged at him until he agreed. Now, here he was, bored and wanting to go home.

"Boring event, isn't it?" A familiar voice said from beside Harry. He knew the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. It was so familiar – he felt like he was overlooking the obvious.

"Extremely," Harry replied monotonously, taking a deep drink from his glass. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the figure of the man next to him. Lithe build, the same height, and what looked like silver-blond hair.

The two stood in silence, watching the throng of bodies twist and turn to upbeat music. Slowly, the music changed to something soft.

"Care to dance?" the blond asked, holding his hand out and bowing slightly – the dim light reflected brilliantly off the blond hair, making it look almost ethereal.

"I'd love to," Harry said politely as he reached out for the proffered hand – it was cold but soft, comforting in a way.

The two slowly walked to the center of the softly swaying mass – hand in hand. Harry took the lead by putting his hands around the blonds' waist. The two began to twirl slowly to the soft sound of the music, lost in metronome of their steps.

"I never knew you could dance, Potter," the blond said after a moment, his lips twisted into a slight smirk.

"I'm full of surprises, Malfoy," Harry said smugly – he had placed the smirk with the voice, figuring out it was Malfoy.

"Figured it out, did you?" Malfoy drawled, spinning Harry, changing their position and putting himself in the lead.

"I could never forget your smirk," Harry mocked, allowing Malfoy to keep the lead.

As the song neared to an end – becoming slower – Malfoy leaned in closer to Harry. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Harry chuckled, "Sounds good."

* * *

Well, there it is, the eighth installment of my Themed Drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was rather fun for me to write. Remember if you have any themes you'd like be see, let me know. ^_^

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	9. Four

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Four:

It's always been like this. Four in the morning and I hear him sneak out. He never stays with me for long. I suppose I should be happy that he stays with me for a few hours.

I move slowly, going to his side of the bed, soaking up his scent and warmth.

Every night, at four in the morning, I lay there in bed. Cold, wishing he would stay just once to keep me warm.

* * *

Well, there it was, the first of many. Hope you liked it. Also, it was told from Harry's point of view.

**Added:** If anyone has ideas for theme topics, let me know. It would be greatly appreciated. And, there's a shout out in my profile for anybody willing to draw fanart for my stories. Check it out.

- Wykked As Syn


	10. Sky

**Note: **This theme was done on request, my very first one. ^_^

**Thanks to:**_Poseida Lunar _for requesting this. _HalfLight007 _for helping me with the end.

**Dedicated to: **_Poseida Lunar_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Sky:

Adrenaline was pumping, the wind was deafening and spirits where high. Harry zoomed across the Quidditch pitch in a red blur, closely followed by Malfoy. Both had the Snitch in their view, just inches away from their fingertips.

It suddenly changed direction, making a sharp turn toward the sky. The sun was blinding, but the two seekers persisted, neither willing to let the other win.

"You should just give up now, Potter," Malfoy taunted, looking smug.

"You wish," Harry scoffed; confident he was going to win, just like he always did.

"You know, Potter," Malfoy mused. "I've always liked you."

It was in that second that Harry fumbled that the Snitch made another turn, flying toward Malfoy. The blond reached out and it was all over. His fingers had closed around the tiny ball, a superior smirk on his lips.

"Well, what do you know," Malfoy said smugly. "I caught it." Malfoy took off in a green blur toward the ground, Harry following close behind.

As Malfoy touch the ground - holding the Snitch above his head - he was wondering why the Slytherin weren't cheering. He looked around - the Gryffindor were going wild, cheering, shouting, screaming.

'_Wha..?'_ Malfoy thought, _'Fuck…that…it's not possible…even though I caught the Snitch…We still lost…' _Anger burned in his eyes.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry called out to him, looking almost smug. Malfoy looked over at Harry with a furious glare. "Cheaters never prosper."

* * *

Well, there it is, my tenth theme and first request. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially _Poseida Lunar_! Remember requests are always welcomed. Be sure to let me know what you all thought of this installment. *Nervous* I've never really written anything on request before, so I hope this turned out good.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	11. Reunion

**Note: **This is by far my favourite one so far. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Reunion:

Harry stood by the punch table at Hogwarts reunion party. It had been five years since he graduated. Five years since he had seen anybody he went to school with.

He had no idea why he was there. Probably the fact that Dumbledore – with that infernal twinkle in his eye – had urged him to come for reasons unknown to Harry.

"Looking well, Potter," a familiar voice said from beside him, startling him.

Harry looked over to see Malfoy standing beside him. Malfoy looked almost exactly the same as the last time Harry saw him. Except he had let his hair grow out a bit – down to his chin.

"You, too," Harry said politely.

It was then that Harry realized it – this was why Dumbledore had that knowing twinkle in his eye. He knew about his and Malfoy's affairs while they were still in school. All of which stopped after graduation.

"So, why are you here?" Malfoy asked, trying to make conversation.

"Same reason you are," Harry said.

Harry suppressed a sigh; he knew he shouldn't have come to the reunion. He felt like an idiot for not thinking that Malfoy would show up, too. Seeing Malfoy had rekindled a few dormant emotions inside of him - lust and anger.

"One more time?" Malfoy asked, glancing over at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Harry smirked and walked away, knowing Malfoy would follow him.

* * *

Personally, I think this one was rather cute. Though, I'm not really one for reading or writing anything post-Hogwarts. But, I do do it occasionally. ^_^ Remember if you have any theme's you'd like to see, please let me know. I'd be more than happy to write them for you. ^_^

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	12. Alone

**Note: **This isn't originally what I had for this theme, it was something completely different. But, a random mood hit and this is what I came up with for it instead. I think it's rather pretty.

**Dedicated to:** YamiBakky for giving me the inspiration to write this.

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Alone:

My chest felt hollow as I watched him leave, as I watched everything we ever had together vanish into nothingness. He had been what pushed me through the day; he was what made this hollow feeling in my chest disappear.

I'd never felt so alive until I saw blue eyes, his blue eyes. The cold, bitter edge to them had pushed me to find some other emotion in them. That cold, blank stare that he always had made me want to get some sort of reaction out of him. And I did.

It had been wonderful while it lasted, I felt complete, I felt in control. But now, that was all gone, and I was all alone once again.

* * *

Well, there it is, a new theme. I rather like how it turned out. Let me know what you all think. Remember, if you have any requests, feel free to ask. ^_^

Also, I've joined hp_emofest on livejournal. Information and links can be found on my livejournal page.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	13. Rain

**Note: **This one gave me goosebumps while I was writing the end. Dunno why.

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Rain:

"Draco, stop this at once!" Harry shouted even though Draco was standing right in front of him.

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco growled.

Harry recoiled at the usage of his last name. Even though they had only been friends for a little while, it hurt when Draco used his last name as if they were rivals again.

"I can't let you do this, _Malfoy_," Harry sneered Draco's last name – hoping it would hurt the blond as it had him. No such luck, there wasn't even a flicker of pain in his cold, grey eyes.

"I'll do whatever I want," Draco snapped, his eyes hardened with anger.

"I'll stop you," Harry persisted, slamming Draco into the castle wall, the ancient stone crumbling slightly at the force.

"Fuck off," Draco growled as he roughly maneuvered his way out of Harry's grasp, throwing the smaller boy to the grass and pinning him.

"Draco, please, don't go to him!" Harry pleaded, his voice cracked slightly as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to flow.

As Draco held Harry pinned to the ground, it started to rain violently. It soaked them both instantly. With a dry chuckle, Draco leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Just let me do this," Draco said as he pulled away. Even though it was raining heavily, Draco could see the tears that had fallen from Harry's eyes.

Without another word, Draco stood and walked away – Harry letting him – into the dark of the night, not looking back once. And never being seen again.

* * *

Well, there it is, another theme. I should also mention that last post I got two requests for themes. I had planned to post one of them today, but as it stands, I didn't get around to writing them. Though, I should have at least one of them written by the time I post again. So, fear not. ^_^

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	14. Skeletons

**Note: **Personally, I hate the way this turned out. But, I was rushed to get it finished. Though, I'll go over it again later and edit it. Also, I'm going to be going back to edit already posted themes. So, I'll make a note whenever I've gone back and edited something. And I'll probably find something to put in the chapter title to make it noticeable that it's been changed. Perhaps an exclamation mark at the beginning of the chapter title, not sure yet.

Now, enjoy this thing I'm trying to pass off as writing.

**Dedicated to:** Poseida Lunar

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly walked down the corridor - his wand the only source of light. He wasn't sure where he was, or what he was looking for – just that he was looking for something. Something pulled at his insides, urging him to continue his search for the unknown.

The chilled atmosphere hung heavily around Harry was he slowly worked his way down the dark corridor; a rotten smell was present in certain areas. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as his curiosity took hold of him. He opened the door where the putrid smell seemed to radiate from the most.

His sense of smell of brutally assaulted as he opened the door – holding his wand out to see.

Skeletons, most were just hung on a wall and left there. There were a few that stuck out to him. One had its arms and legs at impossible angles, the bones splintered in some areas. Another had pieces of bone missing and snapped off in some places. Though, the putrid smell came from the corner closest Harry.

Decaying bodies – three of them – all in mangled positions and slashed open in awkward places. He retched at the sight before him. He quickly closed the door; he could feel his face cold and pale. He wanted to give up and find a way out, but he knew he had to find what he was looking for, even though he didn't know what it was.

He persisted on, checking each room along the way, seeing the same thing in most every room.

Eventually, he came to the last door of the corridor. He could see a dim light coming from beneath the entrance way. "Nox," he whispered, no longer feeling the need to have his wand alight.

He reached for the handle of the door and turned. Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion as the door opened. Blond hair was illuminated by a single candle in the center of the room.

"Draco," Harry whispered as the blond turned to look at him. Draco's eyes widened with recognition before – from his feet up – he started to disintegrate, leaving behind a pile of dust and clothes.

"Draco!" Harry screamed, reaching out as if it would save Draco, even though he knew it wouldn't. Draco was gone, never to come back to him again.

* * *

There it is, my failed attempt. -Sigh- By the way, this is completely unedited. I skimmed through it for mistakes, that's about it. So, if you see any, let me know! Also, after I finish my request for SwarmOfFanGirls, I won't be taking anymore requests. Well, I will, but they won't really be on the top of my 'To write and post' list. So, feel free to keep sending in requests, just don't expect them to be out so soon.

To be honest, I've become a little lazy in my writing. Nothing has really been inspiring me lately - hence why this theme is so bad. So, I'm going to take a bit of a break from writing anything knew. But, luckily, I've got a bunch of themes already pre-written incase something like this happens. (I just know myself too well) Also, it's kind of sad that I knew this was going to happen.

But, fear not! I shall get back into the swing of things eventually. Be sure to check out my livejournal. I keep it constantly updated. And feel free to leave a comment there, too, if you wish.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	15. Cheating

**Note:** What can I say? I'm a procrastinator. Apologies to Swarm for still not being done the request. XD Also, I was originally going to post an April Fools thing for today - seeing as it's April Fools - but I never got around to writing anything that wasn't horribly cliche. XD

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Cheating:

Draco heard familiar voices coming from an abandoned classroom down in the dungeons. He crept quietly to the door which had been left ajar. What he saw made his blood boil.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing?" He growled, flinging the door open.

He watched as Potter only looked at him, too lost in his own ecstasy to be bothered by Draco's presence. He watched as Potter continued to have his way with the person underneath him. The light from the corridor cast a slight light onto Potter's companion, it was Blaise.

"Blaise!" Draco shouted.

Draco watched in silent horror as his lover and his best friend went at it. Only moans from the two breaking the silence.

It all ended soon enough, Harry with a loud groan, Blaise with a scream. Draco was too shocked to say anything as Blaise and Potter dressed.

Blaise hurried out of the room, not looking Draco in the eye. Harry, however, sat nonchalantly on a table. Draco snapped out of his shock and walked up to Potter.

"Fuck you," Draco growled, slapping Potter across the face before he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Personally, I don't really like this one. And I'm too lazy at this point to go over it and attempt to make it better. And it seems my beta is a little on the lazy side, too. XD But, anyway. Apologies to Swarm for still not being finished. I really can't tell you when I will have it out and posted. But, I'm going to try and have it all ready and whatnot by Friday - the 10th. I know that's forever away - I'm sorry! -Has also been distracted by the new Guitar Hero-

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	16. Breakups

**Note:** Short and sweet, I suppose. Kind of like a companion piece to _Cheating_, but, not really. X.x

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Breakups:

"Draco, I can't keep doing this," Harry sighed.

"Doing what?" Draco asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I know what you've been doing," Harry accused. "I know you were with Justin Finch-Fletchy last night."

"So?"

Harry sighed. This was the end. "Goodbye, Draco."

* * *

Yeah, that was it. X.x Too short for my tastes, but, Queen wanted me to write it. XD And don't worry, Swarm, your request will be out next chapter. ^_^ If the evil thing we call video games doesn't decide to take over my free time again. XD

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	17. Fail

**Note: **So here it is, the theme that I keep getting distracted from writing. It turned out better than I thought it would. Enjoy it, Swarm!

**Dedicated to: **SwarmOfFanGirls for requesting it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Fail:

Nimble fingers traced across Draco's stomach causing the blond to squirm under Harry's ghost-like touches. He writhed with want as the tingling sensation inched closer to his inner thighs. "Are you really sure this is a good idea?"

Harry smirked as he lowered his lips to his playmate's neck, placing soft, feather-like kisses upon the pale skin. He kissed his way along the collar bone, hands tracing down Draco's chest to the bulge in his trousers.

Harry smirked as he skillfully squeeze Draco's erection, causing the blond to let out an audible gasp. His eyes fell closed at the pleasurable administrations he was receiving. Harry's expression instantly changed from lust to horror as he watched Ron and Seamus walk down the stairs from the dormitory.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Harry whispered harshly - being sure to keep his voice low enough that the new arrivals wouldn't hear - into Draco's ear after placing a hand over the blond's mouth.

Ron was going on about the usual dribble he always prattled on about, wizard's chess, girls, and this new favourite topic, Quidditch. Seamus seemed disinterested, but listened intently to his friend, as not to offend. The two intruders headed over to the small nook by the window, and started up a game of chess. It was obvious Ron couldn't sleep and was dragging Seamus along for the ride.

With his hand still against Draco's mouth, Harry whispered again, "I told you it was a good idea to bring the cloak with us. Now, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Draco gently pulled away the obstruction in his face and looked at Harry, "I don't know, we should be able to sneak out the portrait, we just have to be quiet about it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thank you, 'Captain Obvious'. Let's go, stay behind me, and stay quiet."

Draco gave a small nod as he and Harry started their trek toward the safety of the exit. The two headed out from behind the couch, around the far side to keep distance between them and the chess players, to pass along in front of the fireplace and onto the home stretch toward the portrait.

As they came to the final steps before the entrance way Harry and Draco became stiff with fear, as their cover was blown by a faulty step. Draco had stepped on the cloak and sent them tumbling over each other.

As they crashed into the notice board, Ron and Seamus looked to see what the source of the noise was, only to discover a half naked, half visible Harry and Draco in a twisted heap on the floor.

Ron's eyes widened, "Blood hell - "

* * *

Yes, so that is all. I randomly came up with the title because first they failed at getting it on, then they failed at getting away. So, I thought it was a fitting title. ^_^ -Is still distracted by a lot of things- I've been watching a lot of anime lately. Mainly the same one, three times in a row, because it is that epic. Sukisyo ftw!

Well, that is all for now.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	18. Dominance

**Note:** I'd like to apologize to everyone about the lack of response I've been giving to all your reviews. I see them, I read them, I smile and tell myself I'll reply to them later. And apparently later never comes. -Sigh- So, I'm going to try and make an effort to start replying to everyone again - maybe it will help me get out of this lazy slump I've been in.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Dominance:

Harry and Malfoy were brawling in the corridor. It was nearly midnight. Neither could remember what triggered the fight. All they knew was that it was the other's fault.

Fists flew, insults were exchanged, clothes were torn. It had become more than just a fight; it was a battle for dominance. A battle that neither were winning.

One slip, that was all it took for Malfoy to have Harry pinned against the wall. That one little slip had given Malfoy dominance.

"You're mine, Potter," Malfoy growled, crushing his lips against Harry's. It was hard and passionate. A whole new battle for dominance.

* * *

There is it. Short and sweet, I suppose. I rather liked it. XD Oh, and I have epic news - I got a kitten! She's pure black, runt of the litter and her name is Sunao (yeah, I know it's a boy's name but I couldn't help it, I'm completely in love with the anime Sukisyo at the moment - I've seen it four times already. -.-)

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	19. Flying

**Note:** I think I'm starting to come out of my laziness a bit. I've had a few ideas fun through my head. And then, I remembered something, I'm in the hp_emofest. xD So, I still have to write something for that. -Sigh-

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Flying:

It was nearly two in the morning; Harry was out on the Quidditch pitch flying around. He couldn't sleep, so he was trying to tire himself out. It didn't seem to be working. The feel of the wind blowing around him, putting pressure on his body was too exhilarating to be exhausting.

He loved every feeling that came with flying. It all came second nature to him.

Harry went in laps around the pitch, not noticing when he was joined by Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called out, waiting for Harry to get closer to him. "Race you around the Pitch."

"You're on, Malfoy," Harry said, and then he took off, laughing.

He didn't care that he was flying with Malfoy. He only cared that he was flying, feeling free from the restraints of the world.

* * *

There it is, installment nineteen. I kind of like it, I think it gives off a light air between Harry and Draco.

Oh. And I have more epic news. I've got another kitten. Well, I don't my friend does, and I live with him. He named his kitten Bakura (yes, from Yu-Gi-Oh). But, we cal him Kura for short. And I'm getting another kitten as soon as I find the perfect one. This time I want one that's the opposite of Sunao. So, pure white. And if it's a girl, Sora (Not from Digimon or Kingdom Hearts, but from Sukisyo) and if it's a boy, Hashiba (Sora's last name). XD It's going to be epic.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	20. Competition

**Note:** You know, I'm rather proud at how well this 'story' is going. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for random drabbles. XD So, I was just to say, Thank you all!

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Competition:

They were always competing with each other. It was the unspoken game they were playing. To win, to be the best, to dominate.

It had started before either of them realized it. Back when they first met in the robe shop. By the time they realized it, it was too late. Neither of them could back out.

They were at a stalemate. A competition that would never end. Neither of them winning. Neither of them losing.

* * *

I rather liked this one, it kind of struck of chord with me when I wrote it. Dunno why, though. It just seems like the perfect picture of Harry and Draco's rivalry to me. Though, it also kind of sounds like a summary to a story. XD

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	21. Forgotten

**Note: **This one was written was written by my wonderful Beta – Queen of Jokers. Nothing was change – except the title. It's completely hers. I had nothing to do with it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Forgotten:

He hadn't forgotten; he was just not letting himself remember.

A single night both of them were trying hard to forget.

He knew why he was trying to forget, but he didn't know Malfoy's reasons. All that bullshit about propriety and social standing sounded little more than stupid excuses.

Especially when he could see no shame in himself or Malfoy.

Somehow he doubted that the Slytherin would be feeling the same fear that he was. It would have been very easy to have remained there that next morning.

One day he might actually forget and maybe then that lingering regret would disappear too.

* * *

Also, I've got a few things to say this time - I know, nothing new, I'm always ranting. xD First, I'm terribly sorry for not replying to anyone's reviews this week, I've been distracted by video games and moving kittens. Second, there's going to be a new posting scheduel for this. Instead of every four of five days like I usually do, it's going to be every Friday - one week from today. ^_^

Well, that's all I can really think of saying, aside from the fact that I'm still in my 'lazy mode' So, until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	22. Moonlight

**Note: **Obviously told from Harry's point of view. Personally, I don't really like this one, but oh well

**Beta: **Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Moonlight:

It was under the moonlight of the blue moon that it happened. Malfoy had said that he loved me. It was ironic, really.

We used to argue about it all the time.

"When are you going to say that you love me?" I would always ask.

"When there's a blue moon," he would always say.

Of course, that was almost two years ago. And from muggle schooling, I know that the blue moon only comes once every two point seven years, approximately. I never thought he was actually serious about waiting until the blue moon. But, I'm glad that he did. It made the occasion all the more special to me.

So, we lie under the moonlight of the blue moon, content.

* * *

Okay, so I was in a rush to get this posted today. I just randomly picked one - which ever one the mouse was over. I know, it's probably one of the worst ones that I've posted, but, oh well. I'm too happy to be discouraged by my shitty work today. ^_^ I'm going to a photoshoot in a few minutes.

Yes, that's right. I'm getting my pictures taken by a professional photographer. 3 I'm so happy.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	23. Last

**Note:** I rather liked the way this one turned out.

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Last:

The last time I saw him was at the end of the war. We had gone our separate ways, saying it was for the best. It had been the last time I kissed him. It had been the last time we made love. I still miss him. And I hope he feels the same for me.

Even though he had switched sides in the war, he still felt it necessary to hide from the public.

"Just until the Malfoy name isn't as tarnished," he had said. "But, it might never be. This could be the last time we see each other."

He was right, it was the last time we saw each other. I had tried for years to get the Malfoy name cleared. Just enough so that Draco could come out of hiding. Just enough so that I could see him again. Though, it was all in vain.

Everyone was too blinded by what Lucius Malfoy had done to see passed that and look at how Draco was different. The world wouldn't hear of a Malfoy being good.

I hadn't even been able to contact him at all. Every time I tried sending out a letter, it always came back, unopened. And he never once tried to contact me. I like to think that it was out of fear, fear of being located by others who still hated him.

I sighed, the last time I saw him was at the end of the war. That was over twenty-five years ago.

* * *

So, there it is, another theme. -Sarcasm- Joy. Uh - Next week I may not be able to post on Friday because I'm going to Anime North. And it's going to be fucking epic. If I can't post on Friday, I'll try for Thursday. Or Monday, whichever one I can get to a computer on, savvy? ((I've been watching way too much Pirates of The Caribbean))

Also, for those who are interested, I've dropped out of the hp_emofest for two reasons. One, I'm never on the computer anymore. And two, I haven't even really started to write for it. I've got maybe three paragraphs. -Sigh- Though, even though I've dropped out of the fest, I'm still going to be completing the story. Eventually.

Well, that's all I really have to say for now.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	24. Death

**Beta:** Queen of Jokers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Death:

It was the end of seventh year. It was the death of so many things. For some, their childhood was dead, their innocence dead and for many death was their next adventure

For Harry, it was the death of his rivalry with Malfoy. No longer would he have to strive to beat Malfoy at Quidditch. No longer would he be able to start a scuffle with him about nothing. No longer would he wake up and look forward to arguing with Malfoy.

Malfoy was what had made life bearable for him. He was the one thing that kept Harry going throughout the day. And the night, when things would heat up into an angry lust. That was when Harry felt most alive.

But all that awaited him now was death. He knew Malfoy felt the same way.

* * *

Okay. So, before you all kill me - I've got a good reason - good in my mind, at least - as to why I haven't updated in so long. First, there was Anime North, went, had a blast, spent a lot of money. Then, after Anime North, I was moving around so much - no computer, no internet. But, now, I've got my laptop - courtesy of my grandmother. And I've got internet. Now I'm all settled into my new place. Which means, I'm back in the updating business - even if I've been suffering from super writers block.

I've also been busy reading this really epic book series about the creation of the Round Table, Camelot, Excalibur and King Arthur. It's awesome.

But, now I must bid you all ado.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	25. Malfoy

**Note:** Okay, I know I've not really been keeping up with updating. But, now that I've gotten a lot of things settled, I can start again. Also, this is in Harry's point of view.

**Beta: **None for this theme.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Malfoy:

Have you ever wondered what goes on in Malfoy's head? What makes him tick? What causes him to react so..._abnomarlly_ to certain situations?

When we argue, for example.

As much as he curses me to the deepest bowels of hell, it's not sincere, he doesn't mean it. You can see it in his eyes when he sneers at me – it's only for appearances. But, when I mention his father that insincere look in his eyes disappears – he really does hate me.

Why? Why only when I mention his father – who, as everyone knows, is abusive toward to blond – does he react so viciously? Why is it that when I mention the man who mistreated him the most does he become so violent?

What is that look in his eyes? Whenever he slams me into the wall his eyes change. They show something unrecognizable, something I'm not familiar with. I'm constantly observing him, too. The only time I see this look in his eyes is when he has me pinned down? What does it mean?

I know the emotion from somewhere, but where? I think back to where I've seen someone look like that before – Ron! When he looks at Hermione – it's lust!

Malfoy lusts for me? Why? After all these years of fighting and hating each other and he lusts for me.

I suppose that Malfoy is an unending puzzle. It's a trick with him. He lets you think you've figured him out, only to reveal that you've barely scratched the surface – he's the ultimate engima.

* * *

Okay, it's not the greatest – not nearly as great as what I posted yesterday. Yesterday's post is what inspired this theme. During my themes, I'm trying to take as many different views as I can between Harry and Draco's point of view. And I noticed that I didn't have one this indepth of Harry's thoughts.

If anyone is curious about yesterday's post, it's called 'Normal?' The title is sort of self-explanitory.

Now, onto more pressing matters. Apparently my writers block is disappearing – which is good. So, expect constant updates – at least to this. The updating scheduel will be the same as before – every Friday. And what do you know, today is Friday. Only a week until the next post.

Remember, let me know what you thought of it.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	26. Relapse

**Note:** Eh - sorry that this post is the same style as the last post. I've been fooling around with different writing styles lately, I've found I kind of like this one - as much as I hate writing in first person (and reading it).

**Note II:** Also, if any of you have noticed, I changed the genre at the top. It used to be Romance/Angst. But I changed it to Angst/Romance. Only because I find that Angst takes greater priority over Romance. I try to at least make the connection between Harry and Draco romantic. But, sometimes I can't always. So, that's why it was changed, if anyone was wondering/or even noticed the change. And honestly, who prefers Romance over Angst?

**Beta:** A little help from Super-Dave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Relapse:

Have you ever been in love? So in love that you've stopped a habit for someone – completely changed your lifestyle for them? What if your way of life consisted of dangerous habits – oh so addictive, dangerous habits – and you stopped it all in a second?

Have you ever changed the entire core of your being just for one simple person? What if that person was your greatest enemy? What if you fell in love with the enemy and there was nothing you could do about it? What if you didn't want to do anything?

It was the greatest mistake of my life – falling for Malfoy.

It was the most wonderful make I had ever made. Until everything went awry.

What would you do if you found out that the one you gave everything up for was only using you for sex? What if you found out that it was all a fling and nothing more – that sex was all that mattered until they got bored with you?

What would you do? Would you continue your life the way it was – normal and tame? Or would you relapse? Would you start all your dangerous habits again – perhaps this time worse than before?

* * *

Okay, so it's a little obvious that this is from Harry's point of veiw. As are most of the things I write in first person. *Lame attempt at self-advertising* If anyone likes the way I've written Harry in the first person the last two posts, might I suggest reading my most recent one-shot, Normal?

Also, if posting is sometimes delayed by a day or so it's because I broke my laptop. x.x I got mad at it and smashed it really good, the screen doesn't work anymore, but everything else is fine. So, I've got someone working - blindly, might I add - to set up an external monitor for it. Which involves knowing my computer inside and out - which he doesn't. xD So, everyone, wish him luck.

Until next time (with a hopefully fixed laptop)

- Wykked As Syn


	27. Revenge

**Note: **This is sort of a companion piece to _Relapse_ – the idea was jump started by _carms-lian0592._ Thank you. Draco POV.

**Beta: **None.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Revenge:

Have you ever succeeded in pushing someone over the edge? Have you ever taken someone to the point of no return?

It's easy, really. Let me explain.

First, you find the most distraught and emotionally fucked up person around – in my case that would be Harry Potter. Then, take said 'fuck up' and form a relationship with him – it's easier than it sounds given the history of rivalry.

An additional bonus to this formed relationship would be conning the aforementioned boy into stopping all dangerous habits – cutting, drugs, etc.

Now, here is the fun part, this formed relationship is purely for sex and when you get bored, toss him away and repeat.

There is a caution to this plan, no matter what happens – even if you fall in love – follow through with it. I did.

It was the ultimate revenge plan, and I fell in love.

Was my revenge really worth the pain and the agony I put myself through? Was it worth the suicide of the world's hero?

Yes, it was.

* * *

Okay, the end note is going to be a little long this time. I've got a couple matters to address.

First thing – as much as it shouldn't matter – reviews. Now, I know reviews are everything. But, the reviews have dropped from about 12 per chapter – which isn't that good to begin with – to about 3-4 (if I'm not all but forcing people to review). I know it shouldn't matter, but it's rather discouraging and slightly down-putting to see the drop in reviews.

Second thing – BETA CALL! Yes, I'm in need of a few beta – as you may have seen at the 'Beta' section up top, I haven't had one for a few posts now. Actually, I haven't really had one for about two months or so. My old one went and got a life – THE NERVE! X.x So, I need a new beta, probably a permanent replacement – or at least until she's not got a life anymore. Either or.

So, anyone interested in helping me with this little predicament, please let me know. It'd be rather helpful. However, there is one 'must' to becoming my beta. Having MSN Messenger is one of them – it's the only thing I use and emails are too troublesome. And don't mind any random questionings that I may ask. XD I'm rather picky.

But, that's all for now.

Until next time,

- Wykked As Syn


	28. Torn

**Note:** Uh - this is just something that popped into my head one night. This is the end result. Also, no names are mentioned in this theme. So - as much as it might be obvious after you read it - the two people Harry is talking about are Ginny - I hate her so much - and Draco.

**Beta:** I'm not too sure right now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Torn:

Have you ever had to justify the difference between what you want and what you need? It's not an easy thing to do, especially in the romantic sense.

What if you felt strongly for someone that you knew what terrible for you - completely wrong? What if - at the same time - you were with someone that you knew you need to- should - be with? What would you do? Would you follow your heart of your head?

What if your heart told you to go with the vile cretin that constantly treated you like vermin? Now, throw in the fact that you and this cruel person have been rivals since childhood - how you do manage to fall in love with someone like that? There's a fine line between love and hate, I suppose.

Now, what if your head told you to be with the person that was best for you - the one that keeps you emotionally stable? Even if it's your best friends' little sister.

But, what if you don't want to be emotionally stable? What if you enjoyed the thrill of depression - the euphoric feeling of constantly gambling with your life; never knowing when you might take everything a step too far.

Perhaps while you're sinking a sharp blade into your wrist and you just...slip; slicing into the delicately thin, blue vein. Or perhaps while you're shooting up you inject too much - or even an air bubble. The thought of such events sends shivers throughout my body - the thought of spiraling down to such steps makes me want to listen to my heart.

What should I do? Risk everything in one selfish move? Or allow myself to live a life of denial and misery because I wanted to do the 'right thing'?

* * *

Okay, so, not really much to say other than the fact that I've still got a beta call out - kind of. I had one person respond and I told to them once and haven't heard from them since. So, I suppose that the shout out for a new beta is still there. If you're interested just let me know. n.n

Oh, I forgot, I think I've decided that for the rest of my themes I'm going to continue to write them as I have the last few. But, any main stories that I do will be written normally - he said, she said. Uh - I think I might be up to taking suggestions again. So, if you want me to do a theme for you, just let me know. Also, if you want me to write a theme for you and you don't want it written in this format, just let me know and I'll write it normally.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	29. Corruption

**Note:** Okay, so I'm a few hours late of Friday. Oh well. Not really sure what to say other than enjoy, I suppose. And that this was written in a long car ride.

**Beta:** Uh...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Corruption:

Purity. Innocence. Naivety. Heroism. These are the things that make up the Golden Boy – the world's perfect little savior. But, what happens when you slowly pick apart all his redeeming qualities?

His purity would become taint. His innocence corrupt. His naivety no more. He would become a hallow shadow of his former self. Not even the will to save the world would be present anymore.

But, how would one go about stripping him of everything that makes him good – everything that makes him Perfect Potter?

To rid him of his innocence would be a cinch – for me, at least. When he's off on one of his after hour walks – oh how he makes it so simple – I'd drag him into an abandoned classroom and force myself upon him – in a subtle way, of course.

To make him beg to suck my cock – to be fucked brutally by it – would surely take away his naivety toward the real world. It would make him see that not everything is rainbows and sunshine – bad things happen to good people.

And his purity – the one thing that makes him so...pleasing; the one thing that makes me want to corrupt him more than anything. It's so easy, too. Sex, drugs, manipulation. That's all it really takes to corrupt his to the point of no return – to ensure that he could never go back to the way he was.

To force him – manipulate him – into injecting some harsh muggle drug – heroine, perhaps cocaine. He would forever be addicted – forever mine because I'm the only one who could ever supply him with such things. Nobody will ever fuck him like that he – he won't want anything else but me.

Thinking back on it, corrupting Potter is the easiest thing I've ever accomplished.

Tainted. Corrupted. Cynical. Worthless...All the things he became.

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to say that putting out a beta call was completely useless, I've now got someone to check over my spelling and whatnot, all the technical errors. But, I'm still looking for someone who is able to take the time to thoroughly go over my work with me - someone more...detailed. So, here is to one last beta call. After this, I give up for a time until I've noticed that - hopefully - more people are reading this. So, here is it goes.

BETA CALL! Message me if you're interested.

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	30. Obsession

**Note: **This was a theme that I did a while ago, before the change in my writing style for themes and one-shots. It's basically the same layout, just changed and edited to fit the new writing style. Also, I would have never thought to attempt rewriting this if it weren't for a reviewer who wanted to see Draco being obsessed over Harry. So, this is going to be in Draco's point of view.

**Dedicated to: **miny moose9 – thank you for the inspiration to look over all my previous written themes and edit what was salvageable from the massive chaos that I called writing.

**Beta:** Nai no Tenshi – a fucking miracle worker.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Obsession:

Observation, that's all it is. Isn't it? I'm simply observing the enemy, attempting to learn his tactics. That's all it is and that's all it will ever be. Right? And the same goes for him, doesn't it? I know that he's constantly observing me as I do him.

It's turned into something so much more, hasn't it? For the both of us.

Observing had turned into an obsession. An obsession that neither of us really knew when it started, or even how. It's been an obsession for so long that I've lost track of the real world – all I ever focus on is Potter.

Everyday we watch each other, 'observing' everything the other does. Have we become too obsessed with each other that we've lost sight of what's real? Is our grasp on reality slowly slipping between our fingers? Can we no longer tell truth from fantasy?

We both know the other is watching us. It's all we seem to be able to do. Watch, and be watched. Yet, even in knowing this, neither of us bother to approach the other…Why? What is causing this unspoken oath of silence between us?

It doesn't matter. That's life, isn't it? It's just how we live, in a world of obsessing, and being obsessed over.

* * *

So, regarding the fact that Nai no Tenshi beta'd this theme for me, it might not be a permanent thing. Hopefully it is, but Nai can be a bit of an asshole most of the time. Anyway, seeing as I'm back in business full now - minus the constant updates to my LJ - I'm open for requests, comments, critiquing, the works. And this time - I hope - I'll be able to reply to everyone. See, it's not that I don't want to reply, I'm just really lazy.

Also, still taking beta requests, I suppose. xD

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	31. Mine

**Note:** There are a few things I'd like to address, but I'll wait until the end of the theme. For now, I shall mention that this is mostly a joke theme, something humourous to lighten the mood after a few...darker themes. The idea came to me while I was in the pet shop and read the 'Ferret Rules'. Enjoy!

**Dedication:** All ferrets!

**Beta:** None.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

* * *

**Mine:**

What's mine is mine, are we clean on this? Nobody is allowed to touch what is mine – or even look at it. Nobody is to tell me what I can and cannot do with what is mine.

Apparently, redheaded Weasel females seem incapable to comprehend this. It is extremely infuriating. What's mine is mine, dammit! And if – by some unbelievable occurrence – my things fall into the hands of someone else, I demand that it be treated with respect. Not as if said hands actually owned my things!

Only I can treat my things the way that the Weasel is always treating my Potter! The way she is constantly hitting and abusing him when he doesn't succeed in her manipulative schemes is not allowed I say! Only I have the right to do that to him. He. Is. Mine.

And only I have the right to force sex upon him, no matter how much he resists – only I can beat him into submission by leaving him broken and torn in such a way that leaves him suicidal!

I'm a ferret, bitch. What's mine is mine, if I don't want it, it's still mine. So, stop touching what is mine before you get what's coming to you.

Harry. Potter. Is. Mine.

* * *

Okay. So, I've not had a very impressive week. It's been rather saddening. Mainly because for my last post I only got two reviews - that's an all time low. I was almost tempted not to post this week. But, I decided against it. I'm hoping that reviews will start picking up again - same with the hits.

I know I shouldn't be worried about it, but it's slightly hurtful and discouraging.

But, on a lighter note, I'm fully back into business for sure. Anyone with a theme they'd like to see, let me know. I'll be more than happy to write it for you. =D

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	32. Lust

**Note:** Okay, so this theme was supposed to be something cheery and light. But, shit happens and you all get stuck with this. ^_^ I like it better than what I was going to post – which will be posted next week. Obviously Harry's point of view.

**Note II:** Okay, so this was supposed to be posted on Friday - and it's now Sunday. The reason for my delay is the fact that wouldn't upload the document and I was lazy. But, here it is now - the next post will still be on Friday. Enjoy.

**Beta:** Nai no Tenshi

**Warning:** Uh – I must this, this is the most descript piece of work I've written yet, even though it's not too in depth.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Lust:

Lust, it's a powerful thing. It can control your life; all the decisions that you make. Lust is a very dangerous emotion that people drabble in without heed, without second thought of anyone but themselves.

Have you ever lusted for someone? The mere thought of them making you hard in seconds? Oh, I know all about it. The thought of sleek, blond hair, pale white skin, cold, grey eyes can arouse me to the point that it hurts. But, it's such a wondrous, pleasurable hurt.

Oh how marvelous it would feel to ram my dick into that tight, pale, perfect ass. To make those cold, grey eyes shine with pain and lust, to make him scream with feverish need and blissful pain. Just thinking of all these things almost brings me to the point for premature ejaculation. Almost.

If I could have just one chance to fulfill my lustful dreams, it would be a godsend. A dangerous, deadly, orgasmic godsend. To choke him while he's about to shoot would be heavenly – the panic in his eyes, the extra tightening of all his muscles.

Yes, a godsend – dangerous, deadly, orgasmic.

* * *

So, I've really nothing to say aside from the fact that I've got a few more ideas now for themes - some of which people may find...offensive and/or just plain wrong. x.x But, oh well.

So, until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	33. Choking

**Note:** Honestly, I'm not sure what to say about this. It's rather choppy.

**Beta:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Choking:

Bruises – dark, purple, blue. Choking, my hands around his throat, squeezing. Grey eyes, the life draining. Still choking. Thrusting, brutal and dry – unmerciful.

Gasping. Wheezing. Struggling – a harder grip. An expression – contorted by pain and fear. Shallow breathing. Still thrusting.

"I hate you," final words. Lifeless eyes. My release. Silence.

Bruises – dark, purple, blue. Choking - his life's end.

Satisfaction. Fulfillment. Bliss.

* * *

Now, not to get anybody's hopes up, this is still on Hiatus. This idea just came to me today, and I had to post it. Most of the reason I've not really been productive in my writing is the lack of a beta. So, once again, BETA CALL! However, there are a few standards that I have. Good spelling, grammar, and creative in the way of ideas - the last one isn't a must, it is just preferred. Also, good at making sure the writer stays on track with the plot line.

That's about it for this installment. Feedback would be good, not even I know what I think of this. x.x

Until next time

- Wykked As Syn


	34. Love?

**Note:** Okay. So. It's been what, a year and a half since I've vanished from the world of writing. Dunno, I could say extreme writers block - which wouldn't be a lie. Not completely true, either, though. Just lack of motivation and interest in writing for a long time. Not sure if I'm even going to be back permanently. Anyway, I was looking through my old writing documents the other day, which jump started me into reading fanfiction again, which then made me want to start writing once more. However, not sure if this is something that is going to last.

Anyway, this is something I found that I totally forgot about. To be honest, it was originally written as a she, not a he. But, the with vagueness of it all, I thought it would pass off as an extremely sadistic/masochistic installment to One Hundred Seconds. Probably obvious who is who. :P Anyway, enjoy.

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as always.

* * *

Lacerations, bruises, fractures – it was a small price to pay for acceptance – to feel loved. This brutality – this torture – was the only reality he had known as affection, the only brand of love in his life.

As his skin tore and bones snapped, he felt truly ecstatic – euphoric. As blood flowed from the fatal lesion on his head, his heart filled with joy –he was loved. This was his heaven.

"You disgust me."

He felt elated as he heard these cruel words – he had successfully made someone express their feelings toward him. This was his rapture.

Thoughts of the unmerciful desecration that had occurred the night before – the most benevolent act of love anyone had ever shown him – wandered through his mind as he slipped into the irreversible world of isolation.

* * *

So, yeah. That's it. Lemme know what you think, perhaps even some ideas for future installments might help to jump start the ideas and want to write. :P

Until next time

-Wykked As Syn


End file.
